Legends Of Tomorrow ( TV Series)
Legends Of Tomorrow is a 2017 spin-off to The Dark Knight and Superman. It is about eight heroes traveling through time, to stop the reborn Immortal Vandal Savage. It airs in 2017. Created by Greg Berlanti, Andrew Kriesburg, Phil Klemmer and Christopher Nolan Cast * Victor Garber as Professor Martin Stein / Firestorm- 16/16 * Brandon Routh as Ray Palmer / The Atom- 16/16 * Arthur Darvill as Rip Hunter- 16/16 * Caity Lotz as Sara Kyle / White Cat- 16/16 * Franz Drameh as Jefferson Jackson / Firestorm- 16/16 * Ciara Renee as Kendra Saunders / Hawkgirl * Sam Worthington as Carter Hall / Hawkman * Amy Pemberton as the voice of Gideon * Dominic Purcell as Lester Buchinsky / The Electrocutioner * Wentworth Miller as Alex Trent / Bloodsport Recurring * Ray Stevenson as Vandal Savage- 13/16 * Sean Faris as Bruce Wayne / Batman * Blake Lively as Selina Kyle / Catwoman * Nicholas Hoult as Kal-El / Clark Kent / Superman * Stephanie Corneliussen as Valentina Rose * Peter Francis James as Dr. Aldus Boardman- 1/16 * Johnathan Schaech as Jonah Hex Episodes # "Pilot Part One"-In the year 2167 Vandal Savage has successfully conquered the entire planet. In an effort to save humanity, time-traveler Rip Hunter travels back to the year 2017 to organize a group of superheroes and supervillains to team-up and stop Savage: Ray Palmer, Sara Kyle, Jefferson Jackson, and Dr. Martin Stein, Lester Buchinsky, Alex Trent, Carter Hall and Kendra Saunders. With everyone assembled, Rip takes the team to 1976 to talk to Professor Boardman, a leading expert on Vandal Savage, to get assistance in locating Savage. While providing information on Vandal, Boardman also reveals that he is the son of Kendra and Carter from one of their past lives. Meanwhile, a time-traveling bounty hunter named Chronos attacks Rip's ship; the team is able to regroup and escape, but not before Professor Boardman is wounded and dies. The attack forces Rip to reveal that Chronos is after him for stealing the time-machine against the wishes of the Time Council, and that part of his quest is based on revenge for Vandal murdering his wife and child in his time. # "Pilot Part Two"-Tipped off to Vandal Savage's whereabouts, the team infiltrates a munitions deal with Professor Stein as their leader. Surrounded by some of the toughest criminals in the world, things quickly go from bad to worse when Savage realizes they don't belong there. A massive fight ensues and a piece of The Atom's suit falls off and into the wrong hands, which could potentially cause disastrous consequences in the future. Stein realizes the best way to retrieve the missing piece is to contact a brilliant man – his younger self. He, Sara and Jax head off in search of young Martin Stein, much to Rip Hunter's objection. Meanwhile Trent and Buchinsky plan to steal a key element in defeating Savage but still unsure of his new teammates, Ray demands to come along on the mission. Carter helps Kendra remember something vital. # "Blood Ties"-Rip decides to weaken Vandal Savage, by stopping his two main henchman. Rip and Sara infiltrate Savage's army, but are discovered by his men. Meanwhile, Trent and Buchinsky talk Jax into taking the jump ship back to Metropolis so they can steal a valuable emerald. Professor Stein guides Ray on a dangerous mission. # "Welcome To The 80's"-When Vandal Savage retreats behind the Iron Curtain in the early 1980s, a string of nuclear scientists begins to mysteriously disappear. The team follows Vandal's trail straight into the heart of the Soviet Union in an attempt to find his next target. Ray tries to bond with a beautiful Soviet scientist, Valentina Rose , in the hopes of finding out Vandal's next move. When Valentina rejects him, it's Trent to the rescue. Stein pushes Jax to be better , which frustrates Jax and ultimately threatens the Firestorm matrix. Rip and Carter asks Sara to train Kendra. #"Rescue Mission"-Valentina attempts to trick Dr. Stein into revealing the Firestorm formula, but he refuses. The team brokers a deal with the Bratva to get into the gulag where Ray, Lester and Stein are being held prisoner. Before they leave, Rip pulls Sara aside and tasks her with killing Stein, should they fail to rescue him, in order to prevent a potential future where an army of Firestorms have destroyed the world. Savage has Ray and Lester tortured in front of Stein to force him to talk. Obtaining the formula, Valentina discovers that Stein is the other half of Firestorm. The team arrives at the gulag just as Valentina enters a reactor to start absorbing energy from a new thermal core. Trent rescues Lester and Ray but Valentina merges with Stein to create a Soviet Firestorm. Jefferson is able to reach Stein's consciousness and force the two to separate. Without Stein or a quantum splicer, Valentina cannot control the nuclear reaction inside of her and ultimately is destroyed. As the team moves into the time stream, they are attacked by Chronos, who forces them to crash land in Gotham City of 2047 Here, they are confronted by a masked vigilante. #"Gotham City 2047"- The masked vigilante turns out not to be Bruce Wayne , who attacks the team. They retreat back to the Waverider to make repairs and leave 2047. Rip, Sara, Trent and Buchinsky head to Gordon Industries to find an essential part needed to repair the ship. The team come across a fight in the city between a new gang and Batman. Sara follows the vigilante, who turns out to be Luke Fox , under the alias of Terry McGinnis. Terry reveals that Bruce is believed to be dead since vanishing 15 years prior when the son of Slade Wilson, Grant Wilson, arrived in Gotham City with an army and took over. While searching through Batman's old hideout, Sara and Rip find Bruce , still alive and missing a leg. Bruce directs them to where they can find what they need, but he refuses to help in the struggle. In a fight with Wilson's men, Terry is taken prisoner. Sara goes to Bruce and convinces him to resume the Batman mantle. White Cat and Batman then stop Wilson from executing Terry. With the rest of Rip's team as backup, Bruce is able to defeat Wilson for good. With the ship repaired, the team re-enters the time stream. #"Marooned"- Vandal Savage's trail goes cold, and Rip is unable to track it without an upgrade to Gideon's software. The team receives a distress call from another time ship, the Akeron, so Rip decides to chart a course for the disabled ship to steal their current A.I. software. Rip, Dr. Stein, Jefferson, and Lester board the Akeron. Everyone but Stein are captured by time pirates, who want the Waverider. The pirate captain attempts to board the Waverider, but Rip initiates protocols on the Waverider to protect it. As such, the pirates fire on the Waverider, damaging the hull. Sara and Trent attempt to fix the hull but get locked in the engine room, where the air is slowly leaking out. As Stein rescues the others, Ray flies into space to repair the hull from the outside. Meanwhile, Lester betrays the team and leads the pirates to the Waverider. Rip and the others retake the Akeron, while Sara and Trent stop Lester and the pirates on the Waverider. The Akeron's captain thanks Rip by providing the needed upgrade for Gideon and a tip on Savage's most likely location. Trent promises to take care of Lester so that he does not betray the team again. Rip also recalls memories of his wife giving up being a time master so they could have a relationship. #"Night Of The Hawks"- Rip and the team arrive at Oregon in 1959 to investigate a series of murders seemingly tied to Savage. Infiltrating a mental institution, Sara discovers that Savage is a doctor there under the name Curtis Knox. Ray and Kendra pose as a married couple to investigate a murder in a small suburban area, but discover that Savage lives there as well. Elsewhere, Jefferson is attacked by humanoid, bird-like creatures created by Savage from a Nth metal meteorite that gave Kendra and Carter their powers. While trying to get a wounded victim to the ship, Jefferson is abducted by the local sheriff and delivered to Savage. The team decides to go after Savage at the hospital, where he has already infected Jefferson with the Nth metal and transformed him into one of the creatures. Kendra confronts Savage, but he almost kills her before Ray rescues her. The rest of the team manage to capture Jefferson. Back at the ship, Dr. Stein and Gideon create a serum that cures Jefferson and the other victims. Chronos then arrives and storms the ship, which forces the Waverider to quickly leave, stranding Ray, Sara and Kendra in 1959. #"Left Behind"- Chronos disables the Waverider and flees back into the timestream, taking Trent with him. Rip is forced to reset Gideon to undo Chronos' sabotage, leaving the ship temporarily stranded in the timestream. Meanwhile, two years pass for Ray, Sara, and Kendra. Ray and Kendra build a life together, while Sara rejoins (from her perspective) the League of Assassins. Rip and the rest of the team arrive in 1961 and get Ray and Kendra. They travel to Nanda Parbat to rescue Sara, but she has fully committed to Ra's Al Ghul's mission and turns the team over to him as trespassers to be executed. Rip invokes the trial-by-combat ritual to save the team, with Kendra and Sara named as the champions to fight. Elsewhere, Chronos reveals himself to Trent as Lester Buchinsky , having been found by the Time Masters and trained to be their bounty hunter. Kendra is able to get through to Sara just as Chronos arrives. Ra's frees the team, who successfully stop Chronos and discover his real identity. Imprisoning him on the Waverider, the team decides to try to reform Lester. #"Scion"- The team travels to 2148 to find Savage. They discover he is personally grooming a young child, Per Degaton, who will grow up to unleash a virus that decimates most of the planet and allow Savage to rule the world. After debating on whether to kill Per before he commits this act, the team decides to remove him from the timeline and prevent Savage's rise to power. The kidnapping does not affect the timeline, so Rip releases Per and implores him not to let Savage influence his decisions. Unfortunately, the team's intervention with Per only accelerates the timeline, causing the event to take place sooner. Meanwhile, Ray finds his suit's technology has been used to create autonomous policing robots that Savage will use to help conquer the world, and that his family line founded the company that created them. After settling his differences with Trent, Lester reveals that the Time Masters have released a group called the "Hunters", whose sole purpose will be to track down the team and kill each of them, including Lester for failing to apprehend Rip and the other #"The Glorious Eight"- The team travels to Salvation, Dakota in 1872 to hideout from the Hunters. While Rip decides the next move, the rest of the goes into town. After getting in a bar fight, the team meets Jonah Hex, who knows they are time travelers and who once fought alongside Rip in years past. Kendra gets flashbacks of one of her previous lives and goes to investigate it, while Ray and the rest of the team head back to town to defend it against the Stillwater gang. Kendra and Sara follow her visions to an old woman, who turns out to be the Kendra from that time period. The woman tells Kendra about losing her own Carter/Hannibal Hawkes and warns her not to love a different man, as it will always end in tragedy. The team goes after the Stillwater gang and captures their leader Jeb, but Jackson is apprehended as they escape. The team sets up a quick draw duel between Rip and Jeb to barter for Jackson's life. Rip wins, but the Hunters arrive before the team can leave. They defeat the Hunters, but not before they learn the Time Masters have sent the "Pilgrim" to erase each of them from the timeline by killing their younger selves. #"Last Haven"- The Pilgrim begins targeting each of the team members. Gideon uses the Pilgrim's temporal distortions to predict her next move. After they successfully rescue Lester and Sara's younger selves, Gideon loses track of the Pilgrim's movement allowing her to take out any of the team without them knowing. The Pilgrim goes after Ray, but the team arrives just in time to save his former self and prevent Ray's death. Rip decides to abduct the rest of the team's infant selves to prevent the Pilgrim from killing any version of them. They are successful, bringing the infants to Rip's adoptive mother to look after until they can stop the Pilgrim. The Pilgrim kidnaps Jefferson's father, threatening to kill him and everyone else's loved ones, unless they give themselves up to her. Rip agrees to give his younger self, before he became a Time Master, in exchange for everyone's life. The Pilgrim agrees, but the team set a trap for her. The Pilgrim is able to freeze the powers and weapons of the team as they attack, but fails to notice Rip's younger self as he stabs her. Distracted, the team is able to destroy the Pilgrim. Meanwhile, Ray and Kendra become engaged. #"Leviathan"- The team travels to London in 2167, to try to eliminate Savage just before he finally takes over the world. While investigating Savage, Kendra notices that one of his female officers is wearing a bracelet that she originally wore when she first died in ancient Egypt. The team plans to retrieve the bracelet, hoping that it will help them kill Savage. They also join forces with local rebels. The officer turns out to be Savage's daughter. Trent kidnaps her when he realizes she knows about the team, and he manages to convince her to assist them by showing her Savage's true nature. Buchinsky helps Kendra melt the bracelet down and coat Carter's mace so that it can be used to kill Savage. Ray discovers that Savage's ultimate weapon is a giant robot, which then severely damages the Waverider. While the others go after Savage, Ray reverses the polarity of his suit so that he can grow in size and takes out the robot. The mace works, but Kendra refuses to kill Savage when she learns that he has brainwashed that generation's incarnation of Carter to be his soldier. To save Carter's mind, she and Rip imprison Savage on the Waverider. #"River Of Time"- Upon the revelation that the giant robot was technology from the distant future, showing Savage is manipulating time, Rip believes the Time Masters will finally sanction his mission and sets course for the Vanishing Point. Jefferson fixes the damaged time drive, but is exposed to time radiation which is slowly killing him. Stein is forced to send him back to 2017 in the jump ship to reverse the process. Carter is kept prisoner while Kendra tries to restore his memories, causing a rift between her and Ray which effectively ends their relationship. Savage tries to manipulate each of the team members, which allows him to escape his cell. Just as Savage is about to kill Kendra, Carter regains his memories and saves her, but is stabbed by Savage before Kendra knocks out the villain. The team arrives at the Vanishing Point, where the Time Masters reveal that Savage has been working with the Time Masters and is to be sent back to 2167 to carry on with his plan, while Rip and his team are put under arrest. #"Destiny"- Lester is taken to be reconditioned back into Chronos, while Kendra and Carter are turned over to Savage as he returns to 2167. Sara and Trent, who evaded capture make plans to rescue the team with the help of Gideon. Zaman explains to Rip that the Time Masters helped Savage because an alien race will attack Earth in 2176, and only Savage is able to unite the world and stop them. Zaman also reveals the Oculus, which the Time Masters used to manipulate Rip and his team to help facilitate Savage's rise to power, including the murder of Rip's family. Trent and Sara disable the other time ships and rescue the others. In order to reclaim their destinies, the team decides to destroy the Oculus. However, when they arrive, Zaman is there with soldiers, having expected them. Jefferson returns in the jump ship, his affliction cured, and takes out the soldiers. Trent sacrifices himself to ensure the Oculus' destruction . Mourning the loss of their comrade, the team plans to go after Savage. #"Mythical"- Rip returns the team to 2017, unwilling to let them continue with his mission, but they insist on seeing it through. Kendra leaves a message for the team alerting them to Savage's presence in 1945 France, but they are unable to stop him and can rescue only Carter. Savage reveals that the Thanagarians sent three meteors to ancient Egypt. He plans to use Kendra's and Carter's blood to activate the meteors' alien technology and erase time back to 1700 BC, where he will rule. Dr. Stein deduces Savage's method : to conduct the same ritual across three separate time periods, creating a paradox that will facilitate time's destruction. He also concludes that radiation from all three meteors will render Savage mortal, so anyone can kill him. The team breaks up into pairs—Lester and Ray, Sara and Firestorm and Rip and Carter —and travel to 1959, 1976, and 2022, respectively. All three groups kill Savage. Ray and Firestorm destroy their meteors, and Rip uses the Waverider to send the last meteor into the sun before it explodes and destroys the Earth. Kendra and Carter stay behind in 2017 while the others decide to help Rip protect the timeline. Before they leave 2017, however Rex Tyler arrives and warns the team of their impending death. Category:CW Category:Legends Of Tomorrow Category:Spin-off